Bogoshipo Hunnie
by Pencilkim24
Summary: Luhan yang sedang galau karena sehun yang sedang sibuk


_Title_ _: Bogoshipo... Hunnie_

 _Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol_

 _Warn: typo, yaoi, Gaje, EYD berantakan_

 _Happy Reading._

"Luhan! " 

"Byun Baekhyun!! Berhenti mengagetkanku"

Kesal namja cantik bernama luhan.

"Aigoooo... Ada yang sedang Pms nih.. Keke.. "

Goda namja imut bernama Baekhyun

"Aiss berhenti mengodaku Byun aku sedang tidak mood untuk meladeni ocehanmu hari ini. Jadi pergilah"

Luhan mendorong Baekhyun agar menjauh darinya.

"Apa dirimu tega mengusir sahabatmu yang paling imut ini? "

Kata Baekhyun yang mulai merangkul leher luhan,

Luhan diam.

"Yak.. Yak apa benar kau sedang tidak mau bercanda? Haa~ baiklah sekarang katakan padaku apa yang membuat dirimu menjadi seperti ini?" luhan tetap diam

"Apa ini karena sehun? "

Baekhyun langsung menyadari raut wajah luhan yang langsung berubah saat ia menyebutkan nama kekasih sahabatnya itu.

" katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu jadi begini? Jangan ada yang ditutupi lu, aku ini sahabatmu maka dari itu bagilah bebanmu padaku agar kita bisa mencari solusinya?"

Luhan menghadapkan wajahnya pada baekhyun

"Sehun..." lirih luhan

"Iya?? Kenapa dengan sehun???" tanya baekhyun

"Se.. Sehun di.. Dia"

Raut wajah luhan seperti ingin menangis.

"Iya kenapa?" tanya baekhyun lagi

"Se.. Sehun di.. Dia. Hiks dia tidak mau menemaniku ke kantin hweeee..." tangis luhan pecah saat menceritakan bagimana sehun menolak ajakan makan siang bareng dikantin hanya karena sehun ada rapat dengan teman-temannya.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menjambak dan mencakar-cakar wajahnya sendiri saat ini, bagimana dia berubah menjadi seorang ibu peri hanya untuk membuat luhan bicara tentang masalahnya yang awalnya ia kira begitu berat sehingga membuat temennya ini terlihat murung.

"Yaa ampun luhh... Aku kira ada apa, kau seharusnya tau sehun itu ketua Osis jadi kalau tiba-tiba dia ada rapat kau harus mengerti"

"Byun baek kenapa kau jadi membelanya sih... Disini aku yang tersakiti tau.. Aku rindu padanya" baekhyun pun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ahhh terserah kau sajalah... Aku mau pesan makanan" Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

 _- **Ditempat parkir sekolah-**_

Luhan terlihat sedang berjalan sendiri menuju tempat parkiran untuk mengambil sepedanya.

Biasnya ada kekasihnya yang akan berjalan bersamanya menuju parkiran namun sekarang tidak lagi karena kesibukan kekasihnya yang akhir-akhir ini begitu padat... "Hah~" sudah berapa kali luhan menghela napas hari ini, ia yang memiliki sifat manja memang tak bisa jauh dari kekasihnya itu.

"Luhan? " panggil seseorang, luhan berhenti berjalan dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sehun" lirih luhan, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat melihat kekasihnya ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Ia begitu merindukan sosok pria yang ada dihadapannya ini, sudah hampir seminggu ia jarang melihat sehun, rasanya begitu sesak saat ia tidak melihat wajah kekasihnya yang begitu ia cintai.

"Se. Sehun" sehun berjalan menghampiri luhan dan langsung memeluknya

"Maaf.. Maaf karena beberapa hari ini aku mengabaikanmu lu"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat luhan yang menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis

"Huks... Sehunnnn... Bogoshipo" luhan memeluk tubuh sehun semakin erat dan bergelantungan seperti koala.

"Nado... Lu nado bogoshipo"

 ** _-Di tempat lain-_**

"Anak itu benar2"

"Apanya? "

"Anak itu, si Luhan yang manjanya uda over"

"Ohhh begitu... Tapi Baek kapan kau mau bermanjaan denganku?" dahi Baekhyun

Mengkerut

Plakk

"Yak Baekki kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? Sakit tau"

"Aku memukulmu biar kamu sadar!"

"Sadar?"

"Iya sadar... Bagaimana aku bisa bermanja padamu jika selama ini kamu yg selalu bermanjaan padaku, terkadang aku bingung sebenarnya yang uke itu aku atau dirimu sih?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tentu saja dirimu baek.. Aku ini seme sejati tau... Seme paling tampan dan berkarisma sepanjang masa haha... "

"Terserahmulah"

Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan kekasihnya.

"Yak Baekki gembul berhenti.. tunggu aku"

"AKU TIDAK MAU PARK CHANYEOL SEBELUM KAU HILANGKAN KATA GEMBUL DARI NAMAKU" Baekhyun lari sambil menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan tangan.

"Wae? Itukan imut" kata chanyeol dengan tampang polosnya.

 _ **TBC.**_

 _Selesai juga ceritanya yang super gaje, pendek bin aneh_

 _Hehe... Maaf ya kalo ceritanyA bikin pusing.. aku pun pusing nulisnya.. Pokoknya ini ff pertama aku jadi maaf kalo banyak salah dan yaa terlalu pendek_

 _-Gomawo -_


End file.
